


sweet，sweet dream

by buzhi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 关于黑鹫线后贝雷特老师和林哈尔特的生活
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“——林？”  
贝雷特呼唤着他恋人的名字，轻轻推开书房那扇虚掩的门，果不其然地看见林哈尔特正躺在沙发上呼呼大睡，一只手搭在肚皮上随着呼吸起伏，而另一只手随意地垂下沙发，书本艰难地勾在他手指上。  
贝雷特叹了口气，认命般上前解救那本在林哈尔特手上垂垂欲坠的书籍，从口袋里取出一枚书签夹在书中合上摆好，才去贴近林哈尔特，好把他的小迷糊蛋移到床上去，免得在这里着凉了。  
“唔——”一双手环上贝雷特的脖颈，尽管贝雷特的动作已经十分小心，他的爱人还是察觉了他的到来。“几点了？”  
贝雷特弯起眉毛：“醒了？”  
“没有……但是也不想睡了。”贝雷特把他扶起坐在沙发上，在林哈尔特张大嘴打哈欠的空当简单挽起那头柔顺的头发，林哈尔特看着贝雷特一身正装，还挂着眼脂的眼睛眨巴眨巴，“怎么了？”  
贝雷特轻轻抹了抹他的眼角：“没什么，修伯特恐怕又要来一趟了而已。”  
“唉不要！现在是休息日对吧。”林哈尔特耷拉着眉毛，手臂再次环上贝雷特的脖颈，将两人一同拉入床中，在他爱人的身上赖着不动，换来了一个纵容的微笑。

前去拜访贝雷特的传令兵派去了一个又一个，可仍然没有一个人能够带来女帝陛下的老师。  
“修伯特！”被唤来的人在一旁恭敬地等待指令，艾黛尔贾特却有些心不在焉，她定定地注视红褐色的茶水，直到表面上最后一缕白雾消散，才揉了揉太阳穴说道：“去看看老师吧，他估计又被林哈尔特缠住不放了。”  
男子领命，却也知道艾黛尔贾特的话并没有说完。抿了一口已经凉掉的茶后，女帝叹着气：“真会给人添麻烦，但又不得不说，”放下杯子的艾黛尔贾特无奈地笑了，“和老师在一起的是林哈尔特真是太好了。我也很久没有喝到老师泡的茶了，一起去吧。”  
是的，就连修伯特也不得不承认，林哈尔特和他们的老师贝雷特在一起，实在是太好了。

贝雷特和林哈尔特，是公认的、天造地设的一对。  
还在修道院的时候，贝雷特对林哈尔特的偏爱就显而易见了。  
贝雷特对所有人都很好，但对待林哈尔特可以说是尤其的好。不知从什么时候开始，贝雷特带着林哈尔特一起吃饭、一起训练、一起散步、一起阅读、一起钓鱼……或是一起前往随便什么地方，他们总是形影不离。这样的偏爱真的有些夸张，到了要怀疑是不是扰乱风纪的地步，但贝雷特和林哈尔特之间的互动，就像关系要好的师生一样——操心学生学习进度的老师，被鞭策着努力的学生——贝尔娜提塔也时常在这个范围内，每天早上都能瞧见贝雷特一手提溜着还抱着枕头的林哈尔特敲贝尔娜提塔房门的样子。要说困扰，他们也没有影响到别人，倒是贝雷特常常会被林哈尔特的“直球”打到窘迫得不知道如何反应，林哈尔特总是有气无力地抱怨贝雷特的“严格要求”。贝雷特本就和学生差不多年纪，亲近一点又有什么奇怪或者不可以吗？  
更何况，那可是大家都喜欢的贝雷特老师啊。  
贝雷特老师的爱慕者不是没有，但要说嫉妒林哈尔特也是做不到的：那位林哈尔特，对什么都抱以轻描淡写的态度，就是感兴趣也容易三天打鱼两天晒网，只有在关于睡眠的方面才会与人有争执。愈是与他相处愈是明白，在他昏昏欲睡的外表下，有一颗睿智而温柔的心。就算不是喜欢，也很少有人会真的讨厌他。

不过他们公开关系的时候，大家还是吓到了。  
那时正在进行筹划与暗黑蠢动者的作战，一次秘密会议上，贝雷特牵着林哈尔特的手，神情严肃地站在众人面前：“我和林哈尔特要结婚了。”  
首先是多洛缇亚把一口水喷了出来，背景是贝尔娜提塔的尖叫声和卡斯帕尔的“呃你们不知道吗？”，佩托拉怀疑自己听错了，菲尔迪南特傻愣愣地杵在原地，艾黛尔贾特的脸部表情完全失去女帝的威严，变成受惊吓过度的女生，修伯特皱起不赞同的眉头：  
“老师……”  
贝雷特摇了摇头：“听我说完……”  
接着一个“婚礼伏击计划”摆在了众人面前。  
贝尔娜提塔捧住她的脸尖叫：“这怎么可以！”  
“很合理，”贝雷特是认真的，“战斗结束会放松警惕；我是战争的主要功臣，还是曾经接受过女神祝福、是一大威胁的人，有资格邀请他们；参加重要人物的婚礼不能带入武器；需要士兵来保卫礼堂；我只会和林哈尔特结婚；同性结婚所以不公开。”  
“所以我们的婚礼很适合作为鸿门宴。”林哈尔特点点头。  
虽然明白老师的用意，众人却没有对这个方案发表任何意见。  
“但是，老师……”多洛缇亚仍然带着她关切的表情，犹豫着提出大家都关心的问题，“这是你和林哈尔特最重要的仪式，真的要……”  
没有直接回答，贝雷特扭头看向林哈尔特，而林哈尔特握住他的手，露出了笑容。  
于是贝雷特也笑了起来：“没关系，我们已经这样决定了，要早日实现芙朵拉的和平，过上能悠闲睡午觉的日子。”

虽然，婚礼后面变成了对暗黑蠢动者的作战开场，但没有一个人怀疑他们之间爱的真假。战争真的很难，很难。于是在战争结束的庆功宴上，每个人都欢欣鼓舞。像是要补偿他们老师和林哈尔特同学的婚礼一样，大家一个劲地祝他们酒。不出意外的，他们两人都醉了。  
林哈尔特突然清了清嗓子，开始朗诵：  
“我心爱的小树枝，  
太阳已高高挂起。  
你要是睡得太迟，  
我一定会叫醒你。”  
看着突然安静下来的人们，林哈尔特得意洋洋地宣布，这没有前因后果的文字的来历：  
——“这可是老师给我写的情诗！”  
“林！”贝雷特整张脸通红，不知是酒精的作用还是情绪感染，他冲上去想要捂住林哈尔特的嘴，“我也有你写给我的！”  
大家再次闹闹哄哄，他们两人抱作一团，在笑容和泪水中，众人见证了他们真挚的爱。大家也是日后才得知，他们两人在女神塔以及在战争期间的约定，这又是令人津津乐道的爱情故事了。

就是这样一个，一直在避免伤害别人的人，不知不觉间和他们的老师走到了一起。白鹭杯准备期间他们默契的共舞，多多少少昭示了他们一同美好的未来。对于黑鹫学级的人而言，在这场战争中，很大程度上是他们两人给予了大家温柔的慰藉。  
清正廉洁的英雄与无欲无求的学者，还有什么比得上这对神仙眷侣呢？

虽然这对神仙眷侣现在完全处于隐居状态，一点也不顾外面苦苦等待的传令兵，一同开始了新的一轮午睡。


	2. Chapter 2

“——啊哈……”林哈尔特睁开眼睛，已经是白天了，窗帘都挡不住那耀眼的光，鸟儿的啼鸣与和煦的风一同涌进屋中，他扭头看向睡在一旁的爱人——贝雷特双眼紧闭，像是仍然没有醒来。  
于是林哈尔特在床上翻了个身，好让他更靠近他的恋人一些，然后重新闭上眼睛。  
——如果贝雷特还在做梦，他也没必要醒来。

贝雷特陷入沉睡的时间越来越长。  
这已经不是新鲜的事了。但在战后，这并不是什么让人高兴的事情，起码林哈尔特一开始并不高兴。  
第一次，林哈尔特意识到自己成为了必须将爱人叫醒的一方。他一遍又一遍摇晃爱人的身体，一遍又一遍呼唤他深爱之人的名字，一遍又一遍地做些徒劳的尝试。正当林哈尔特几乎绝望地想要放弃时，他终于又看见了他挚爱的深蓝眼眸。  
“我亲爱的，”贝雷特缓慢地眨着眼，关切地看着他快要成哭包一样的爱人，“是什么让你这样伤心？”

贝雷特恳求林哈尔特不要将这件事告诉其他任何人。  
他们在经过长时间的观察和研究后，林哈尔特近乎绝望地发现这大概是因为女神的加护消失后、贝雷特的生命力也不可逆地随着时间消逝的结果。贝雷特平静地接受了这个局面，反而情绪无比激动地、恳切地向林哈尔特请求原谅——他似乎对命运的结局早有预感，却仍然没能控制自己想要和林哈尔特在一起共度人生的冲动。  
林哈尔特也想要和贝雷特共度剩余的人生。  
不过是提前过退休生活了而已。他们巧妙地安排一切，在贝雷特的长眠会造成麻烦之前引退，来到他们准备好的屋中生活：邻近可以钓鱼的湖泊，附近有采光良好的山坡，山坡上是茂密的森林，远离城镇，没有仆人，只有雇佣的村民会按期上山补充生活必需品和林哈尔特需要的书籍……不知是巧合还是偶然，从这里向远处望去，还能窥见加尔格•马可大修道院高高的屋顶。  
即使他们没有特别告知这座住所的所在，会面并不是禁止的，无论是谁都能在没有预约的情况下敲开这座房屋的门，然后被他们的老师邀请进去沏上一杯温热的茶，而林哈尔特坐在一旁揉着惺忪的睡眼，说些有的没的、打发时间的话。  
刚刚开始隐居的时候，他们家的门槛都要被踏平了。但久而久之来访的客人也变少了：战后英雄们的时间依旧非常宝贵，建设往往比破坏更难，和平并不意味着他们需要处理的事变少，而来自老师的不定期信件，多少能抚慰他的学生们牵挂的心。  
贝雷特对所有人都很好，即使在战争中，也是如此。  
皇室的耳目也仍然会在暗处守护他们，虽然飘进宫殿中的，也只会是什么林哈尔特被强行抱上马和贝雷特前往湖边钓鱼，或是贝雷特将林哈尔特从书房里拖出来做了些家务，又或是贝雷特和林哈尔特一天除了必要的活动外闭门不出，尽情享受午睡时光……诸如此类的小事罢了。  
（“呀——！这不公平！明明贝尔都要这么努力工作，他们为什么能这样随心所欲地待在家里啊！老师也带上贝尔嘛！”）  
又一天，贝雷特的猫头鹰再次飞出，信件内容经确认，不过是催促山脚下的村民带来需要的书籍。  
严格盘查后，这名村民被允许来到他们门前：“先生！我带来了您需要的东西！”  
开门的是林哈尔特，他揉着惺忪的睡眼，让村民将书籍搬进屋中，交予酬金后，又将一些不需要的旧书委托他变卖——这是他们早已习以为常的流程了。村民携带下山的东西经过检查，也只有这些东西。  
第二天清早，太阳照亮了这片山坡，而林哈尔特和贝雷特像是如同往常一样沉浸在梦乡中闭门不出。  
然后，中午、傍晚、第三天……他们再也没有出现在众人面前。

“抱歉，这次也拜托你了，”长时间的沉睡让这位曾经在战场上所向披靡的佣兵变得虚弱，贝雷特不得不倚靠在床头，带着有些歉意的笑容面对他亲切的友人，“库罗德。”  
“这有什么！没有比这更简单的买卖了，不仅不用费心找货物，更别提——”伪装成村民的库罗德冲贝雷特狡黠地眨了下眼，拍了拍他背来的货箱，里面的暗格刚刚放入了天帝之剑，“还有可观的报酬。”  
“说是这样说，每次都能通过他们的盘查也真有你的。”林哈尔特懒洋洋地趴在贝雷特身上，手中随意打开了的匣子里却放着匕首和毒药这样危险的组合。库罗德笑着摆摆手表示不值一提，可等他再次转过身来时，刚刚轻松的笑容却完全消失了。  
“一定要这样做吗？”  
没有直接回应库罗德的质问，贝雷特垂下眸子，伏在他膝头的林哈尔特握住他的手，露出让贝雷特安心的笑容。  
于是贝雷特也笑了起来：“啊，我们早就已经这样决定了，要一起度过所有的午睡时光。”  
库罗德看着他们，最后也扬起眉毛恢复往日自在的表情，上前与贝雷特拥抱告别：“那就这样吧……多谢惠顾！再见啦，兄弟。”他将头深深埋入老师的肩膀，离开时留下了两点水渍，“真的谢谢你，让金鹿的同学们都能够活下来。”  
贝雷特对所有人都很好，即使在战争中，也是如此。

告别库罗德后，贝雷特只感到眼皮愈来愈沉——不，不行，还没有结束，还不能——  
“唉，果然睡魔是人类的天敌不是吗？”林哈尔特扶住他下滑的身体，“就这样放弃抵抗也不错哦。”  
一听到林哈尔特的声音，贝雷特的精神就恢复了一些。撑起身子，他笑着摇头：“我想和你一起到那里去。”  
芙朵拉曾经的英雄，若想要避开耳目使用魔法的方法多得是。林哈尔特成功地将两人传送到预定的山坡，解除伪装的魔法，那里早就准备好两人长眠的场所。  
贝雷特的意识早已昏昏沉沉，在林哈尔特的帮助下躺进了棺木，佣兵可怕的意志力让他在最后一刻撩开耳鬓的发丝，抚上爱人的脸庞——  
“林哈尔特，我爱你。”  
“我知道啊，我一直都知道，”如同多年前一样，林哈尔特把贝雷特揽入怀中，喜悦浸湿了他的声音，“在一起这么久，你的一切我都知道。”将能够弑神的特制匕首从后背扎入，不出所料没有湿热的液体涌出，林哈尔特拥抱着爱人调整好自己最舒服的睡姿，喝下毒药，启动术式，合上棺木，土壤堆积在上方发出沉闷的声响——在魔法的驱动下，这里第二天就会重新覆盖上植被——最后，在已经陷入沉睡的恋人唇上印下一吻：“但是，我很高兴，贝雷特，做个好梦。”  
——我也深爱着你。  
在永恒的长眠到来前，再一次一起，在这片山坡上，懒洋洋地晒太阳吧。

久久没能等到他们出现的探子向皇宫报告此事，前来搜寻的军队几乎要将这片土地挖穿，也没能找到他们的踪迹。有人推测他们隐姓埋名，在芙朵拉四处云游；又有人认为是女帝的心腹担忧他们功高震主，令两人自刎；甚至有人怀疑他们感情生变，一人杀死另一人后殉情……但更多的人相信，只要贝雷特和林哈尔特在一起闲话家常，无论多么艰难的困境都能克服，英雄在战争结束后的幸福生活，自然无需多言。总而言之，他们再也没有出现在历史舞台中，史书上只留下百战百胜的帝王之师和他最爱的、破了洞的智囊创造的丰功伟绩，至于他们的后半生，人们不得而知。  
又过了很多很多年，久到后人捏造的“霸王之翼”和“炎之女帝”的爱情故事都成了歌剧院里的陈腔滥调，久到芙朵拉上空的太阳落了又落，却再也没有纹章的影子。一对看似父女的绿发男女造访了这里，贝雷特和林哈尔特曾经度过悠长午睡时光的屋子早已荒废，而那处山坡依旧生机盎然。白芷在这里生长，每当微风拂过，香草开出的细小白色花朵轻轻摇曳，馥郁的香味不禁让人沉醉、沉醉……沉醉于这山坡的明媚阳光。

“啊啊，还有你躺在我身旁，真的可以说是天堂。”

*白芷：游戏中的设定是以英雄之血灌溉而成的香草。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实还有想写的没写到：厌恶血的林同学和贝老师战争中如何相互帮助、忍受战争的痛苦，贝老师对所有人的爱、战争后大家又是如何相互安慰在战争创伤下挺过去、贝老师和芙莲他们之间的感情……  
这篇其实是我个人在黑鹫线后的想法，贝老师作为人类的结局……其他线大概会长生不老吧！这样的猜想，对不起太过神化贝老师了我真的好爱他  
我也喜欢所有的大家【哭】
> 
> 我的游戏体验：第一次玩的时候发现除了剧情杀以外真的会死人，结果虽然很艰难但是不管哪条线在游玩的过程中真的很小心翼翼不想让有名字的人死掉orz然后就花了超长时间打到快吐了，自己打完之前就被剧透光了之类的。。。。。。战争真的太讨厌了！【反战情绪】  
看到这里真的非常感谢！


End file.
